


My beloved

by swordman915



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Forced Relationship, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Sex, Rape, Seduction, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordman915/pseuds/swordman915
Summary: I arrive at Stardew Valley and see my beloved. She will feel the same about me.
Relationships: Haley/Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 14





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long. I kinda forgot about it.

I got off the bus and I was greeted by a ginger named Robin. She introduced herself and took me to see my new home. The mayor was waiting outside of the house. There was something creepy about him, but I couldn't put my finger on it. We talked for a bit, and I went to sleep.

I woke up to a package and a note from Lewis, it contained tools and seeds. I took the stuff out and started clearing some land. I got enough of the debris cleared out so I can plant the seeds. I watered them and went into town to meet the locals.

I saw her walk up to the park. She was blonde, long wavy hair. She was wearing a blue top and a pink skirt, her blue eyes. I've never been one for a blonde, but there was something about her. I couldn't help myself. I watched her walk out of view before snapping back to reality. I went about my day meeting all the people around town, except the blonde. I go to the saloon and find out Emily is her sister. She tells me her name, Haley.

The next day I run-up to her when she's going to the park and I introduce myself. "Hi, I'm Sword." She turns around and looks at me. "Oh, that's a strange name. You're that new farmer boy, right? If not for the clothes, you'd actually be pretty cute." We walk up into the park together and talk. Though she's a little obnoxious, I still can't help but to be head over heels. She talks about shopping and leaving this town. But she never does. I talk with her just about daily and I bake her cakes. Soon she starts to say the town isn't so bad and starts donating her clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where I confess my love to Haley. How will she take it?

I walk up to her as she's sitting at the park, our normal meetup. "Hey, Haley could you come back here around 10? I got something I want to show you." She gets up and walks to me. "Sure Sword, I can come back." The time slowly goes by, waiting for 10. I go and buy flowers for My Beloved. The time comes and I go up to the park and she's already there. I hold my flowers behind my back so she can't see. And I walk up to her

Haley, when I first moved here, I saw you walking to the park. And I couldn't help but to be mesmerized by you. I just stood there and stared at you. I knew I had to be with you. What I'm trying to say is: would you go out with me?" I give her the flowers and wait for her reaction.

"Sword... I didn't know yo.... You felt like that.... I am sorry, I just don't think of you the same. You're like a brother to me. I'm sorry." She goes to walk away but I grab her arm. "Haley, please don't go." 

She pulls her arm back. "I'm sorry Sword, I just don't think of yo...." I grab her and pin her against a tree. "Sword, stop. You're hurting me." I palm her chest and squeeze her breasts. She screams, but I smack her. "Your ass belongs to me now. So shut up, no one can even hear you" I slide down and flip up her skirt. 

"I like your panties, I think I'll keep them." I pull them down and put them in my pocket. I start to eat her pussy out and she moans, but tries to push my head away. "I think you actually like this Haley. Look how wet you are." 

I stand up and knock her out before kissing her forehead.


	3. Do you love me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has some beastility, if your not into that. You should probably not read this story. There might also be some in the future stories so...

I take her home and put her in my basement and wait for her to wake up. "Good morning Beloved, are you hurt?" She doesn't say anything. "Don't be like that." I get up and walk over to her and touch her shoulder and pet her hair. She flinches as I go to touch her.

"You're scared, it's ok. You'll get over it." I attempt to kiss her, but she bites my lip. She draws blood and lets my lip go. "I do like a little pain with my pleasure." I wipe my lip off. "Your time here will be a lot easier if you accept that you belong to me. Regardless, I will make you love me." She spits at me.

"Haley, I will make you, I will break you, and I'll make you my slut. So can we just skip the two steps and you can just be mine?" She doesn't answer. I leave the room to go clean up my lip.

After a few hours, I make her some food and bring it to her. She doesn't eat. "Haley, I need you to eat. So you can do it by choice or force." She eats the food. "Good girl." I watch her eat. When she's done I walk up to her and take the plate and set it on it on a barrel. 

"Let's work on training. If you bite without me asking or refuse, I will smack you. Not hard enough to bruise your lovely skin, but hard enough to make a point." I pull down my pants. "Grab it!" She doesn't and she turns her head so it's not in her view.

I smack her across the face turning her head towards my cock. "I said grab it!" She grabs my cock and slowly starts to stroke it. I start thrusting towards her mouth. Poking it with the tip. "Open!" She opens it just enough to get the tip in. She starts to open her mouth more and let the rest in. "I could take you right now if I wanted. It would be so easy, you being locked up like this. But no, I want you to want that. But I am gonna leave for the day. Don't worry, I'll bring someone to keep you company."

I call Bullet downstairs and he comes running. He sniffs at my crotch excitedly. "No boy, here." I point to Haley's exposed crotch. Haley puts her hands coving her holes. But I quickly take them and chain them above her head and let bullet lick her pussy. She has a look of disgust she looks away. I rub Bullet's head before I leave the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I forgot about this story. But I am putting out this chapter. I'll probably put out another today.

A few weeks go by, slowly she starts to come around. "Haley, are you willing to let me fuck you now?" She looks up at me. "Yes." Her blue eyes open wide. She grasps at my legs. "You're wanting to get started huh?" She nods. "I have a better idea. Get up, we're going for a walk."

It's early in the morning so no one is awake. We walk to Haley's house, with Bullet at heel. When we get there, she opens the door. Emily is still asleep. "Do you wanna don't on top of Emily? That'd be fun." She nods. We walk into Emily's room and strip. 

Haley gets on top of Emily waking her up. "Haley, where have you been? It's been weeks. Why are you on top of me nak...." Haley kisses her for a long moment. She stops. "What the hell has gotten into you, Haley?" Haley leans down onto her sister. Putting her ass in the air. 

"Bullet, up." I pat the bed, and he jumps up. I guide him to Emily's mouth. "This would be easier if you just open your mouth, Emily. Bullet is already dripping precum. She doesn't open her mouth, so I open it for it. "I swear to God, Emily if you bite my dog. I'll make you pay. If he doesn't first."

I guide his cock into her mouth, and he starts to face fuck her. She was sleeping in her panties and no bra. Giving me easy access to use her. Haley turns around to lick her pussy as I fuck it. I move her panties aside and slide my dick into her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I'll be adding to this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, feedback would be greatly appreciated. I am trying to get better at writing explicit fanfics. And I can't do that without criticism. Thank you!

I slowly fuck her as Haley licks her clit. I pull out and stick it in Haley's mouth. "Bullet, how are you doing up there?" His tail is wagging. I pull out before I'm going to cum and I out it back into Emily. I cum into her and pull out. Haley cleans off my cock, then she sucks the cum out of Emily's pussy 

Bullet cums in her mouth, and she starts to choke. "Good boy. You wanna fuck her ass?" Haley gets off her. "Turn on your stomach, now!" She refuses to do it. I smack her across the mouth. "I said now!" She turns and sticks her ass in the air. I pat her ass and get Bullet to mount her.

Haley and I watch as Bullet fucks her ass. She bends over the bed and asks me to fuck her. "Ok, Haley, you've waited patiently." I move close to her, touching her soft skin. Feeling her hips against my crotch. I slowly slide into her pussy. I slowly lean close to her cheek, I kiss her on her cheek. "I love you, Haley." She grips the bed as I start to speed up. Through clenched teeth, she says back to me. "I love you, Sword."


End file.
